


【SD花流．生活系列之二】那就来吧！（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [2]
Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之二】那就来吧！（文：十甫）

“不！我会拒绝！”

什么？为什么？刚刚不是说“喜欢”的吗？为什么拒绝！……白痴！看你喜欢上的是什么人？这个女人真…可恶！……

我转过身，面向在右肩的女人……可恶！你是什么东西！那白痴到底喜欢你什么…

“因为，为了流川枫！”

那女人竟吐出这么恶心的话！不知死活的东西，真的很可恶！可恨……白痴真的很白痴……为什么喜欢她！真的很可恨……恨…

“因为，流川喜欢樱木呀！”

什么？她知道了……她真的知道吗？……“哼！”

“流川！你要加油哦！”她单眼眨了眨，然后笑了起来。

她果然知道了。可是，她怎么知道的……哼！知道又怎样！……唉！知道又怎样……“白痴喜欢你！”，是的，那个人喜欢的是她……

“你误会了，他……他…其实……”

声音很急…哦！我误会？什么？他其实……什么？…快点说啦，蠢女人！

“樱木…他…他…也…”

他…也……也…什么？快点说出来！你脸红什么？快点说。说啊！

“晴子！看！我为你抢到很多烟花！你快……”声音嘎然而止……

是白痴！他又要误会了……

“樱木……”对面的女人叫他。

我握紧了手，全身神经也绷紧了，只要那个白痴一发话，我就这么一拳！我快要憋死了，都是那个可恶的女人！

我等了几秒…咦！为什么那麽安静，那个白痴竟没有反应？为什么？他怎么啦？我抬头望向白痴……他竟还站在体育场门口……难怪我感觉不到他……咦！那个眼神？…是什么？为什么这么望我，不像愤怒、生气……是…伤心吗？

眼见他不发一语地转身离去，我的心很失落…我用力握紧拳头…我宁可那个白痴走过来狠狠地给我一拳或骂我一声“死流川！”、“臭狐狸！”，也不愿意他就这么“逃”了。他一定是讨厌我讨厌到不想打我了……白痴…白痴…

“白痴喜欢你。”我对那女人说。虽然我不愿意承认，但是，从刚才的反应……那个白痴真的很喜欢这个女人。就让那个女人去对他好吧！只要他觉得幸福就好…反正，他本来就讨厌我……走也走得安心了。是吗？……

离开体育场……好安静！刚才不是在放烟花的吗？为什么那么安静……

就着远处一闪一闪的烟花棒，我看到……红头不在！白痴走了……难怪那么安静……白痴…少了他，欢乐的气氛好像被急速加冻的罐头，封起来了…

白痴！我不想把你让给那个女人，我不想！

你可不可以喜欢我？

……

哼！真好笑……我怎么啦？

我伸手搔头，才发现自己仍紧握拳头。摊开手，三条短短的血丝划过了掌心……

……嗯！该剪指甲了。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

那个晚上以后，我没有再去球场练球。也没有见到白痴……

他知道我要去美国了吗？

很想亲口告诉他，很想听狠狠地说：“美国？我也要去！你，我更要打败你！”明明就是个白痴，和我打了三年，没有赢过我，还说要去美国……但，我很想…他也能去……

从什么时候开始，眼睛便跟着他打转？我不知道……只知道发现的时候，眼睛已离不开他了…看他运球、上篮、跳球、抢篮板、大声叫、大声笑、开心、生气……哼！还有，跟那个女人说话、脸红……最喜脸红红的他，很真、很傻……可是，他脸红的对象不是我……让他气得脖子都涨红的，是我的拿手好戏！

我知道！人生气的时候会死很多脑细胞，而且脑细胞是不会重长的。脑细胞死得越多，人就越来越蠢，所以…白痴也越来越白痴！我也不想他白痴下去……可是，只要看见他对那女人犯傻，我就会很生气，也不由自主地想刺激他，让他的视线离开那个女人。……那女人有什么好？讨厌她！是队长的妹妹又怎样？（在流川心裡，他只承认大猩猩赤木是队长，对于后来代替赤木的宫城，他并不怎么尊重，只认为他是个很好的打球伙伴而已。）真的很讨厌她！可恶！说喜欢樱木，却又打算拒绝他，说是…为了我…哼！我才不要她施捨……

……

白痴！告白了吗？…她拒绝了吗？……很想…见你…

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

他还是没来……

“流川！你要多保重哦！去美国了要表现呀，但有时候…别勉强自己。”彩子学姐对我说。我知道她关心我，但我到美国去就是为了变强，即使是勉强自己，我也不会放弃变强的决心。

“走了。”我拿起背包，往候机室走去。白痴，再见了。

“流川，等一下，晴子还没到呢……”彩子学姐说。

关我什么事？脚下仍不停。

“流川，记得唷！到了美国记得跟我保持联络呀！”彩子学姐喊道。

我停了往前的脚步，表示知道了，然后高举右手摇了摇，再继续向前走。

眼看再走过一根柱子就可进入候机室了，突然，闪出一人，“喂！”……

红头！

我的心跳漏了一拍！他毕竟有来……“干嘛？”……很久不见了，白痴！

“……”

“……”

“……”白痴！不会说话吗？

“……”

“……”唉！真的很白痴。

“……”

“……”白痴！我走了。

“等一下！”

我回头望了望他……他竟然脸红……我错觉吗？

“听着！流川枫！本天才会打败你的。我会去美国……你别夹着尾巴逃掉……还有，若有一天你臭狐狸觉得丢脸啦、想夹着尾巴逃啦、想死啦、想……嗯…想……总之，什么都好，记住，本天才是要打败你的…你最好等我打败你后才去死吧！”

看着他就快碰到我鼻子的手指，我竟然……有些感动……他在关心我吗？

“你那是什么脸？臭狐狸……真臭屁……”

他竟然真的脸红……真想伸手去抚他的脸…

我握紧拳头转身，怕自己忍不住伸手，怕是自己的错觉……他脸红？…对我？于是，我对他说：“那就来吧！”

然后回头：“我等你！只怕你没胆！”这是我们之间的承诺！你一定要来！

“死狐狸！来就来，谁怕谁？”声音大了，还想给我一拳！

来呀！我也兴奋得很，早就想在离开前和白痴打一场……快！来呀，我一定会回“应”的……但，没有拳头招呼我！

“我走了。”眼见白痴转身想走，突然，我灵光一闪，我必须……

“喂！”

他停下脚步，回头看我，一副白痴样，还带着余怒……很可爱。

“你有队长家号码吗？”我肯定他有。

“……4223 9588…”

他竟然记得这一串号码！我不爽……

向他借纸笔，他说没有……我也真笨，竟向不读书的白痴借纸笔！唯有默默记下号码，等一下一定要向人借纸笔记下来。

“你…要来干嘛？告诉你唷！你不准打电话去，不准打给晴子！”

为什么提那个女人……“不关你事！”

“你！”他气得脖子都红了。

“白痴！”

“流川枫！你给我站住！”

“飞机不等人，白痴！”其实，我还想留下来跟他“对”话的……

“那就快滚！不然我会打到你残废！”

“好！那就来吧！”我把背包搭在肩上，走进候机室。

很想再看他一眼，但怕忍不住跟他打一场，真的很诱惑！

再见啦！白痴！一定要记住我们的约定！

4223 9588……4223 9588…4223 9588……

   
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“请问，赤木……那个…篮球部经理在吗？”

“我就是，你是……流川吗？”

“……你说，白痴也……什么？”

……“也喜欢你！”

“……”真的吗？他也喜欢我？……

“喂！听到吗？也喜欢你！但他自己并未察觉……”

“知道了。”是真的。那他那天脸红的对象是我，那番话是暗示吗？他要我好好地照顾自己吗？在他还没来找我之前……

“那你几时向他表白？”

真囉嗦，为什么要告诉你！“……等我回来。”

“好，我帮你守着他！”

“……”对！我没有想到这点呢？那个白痴很容易受诱惑！但，她可信吗？

“好啦！bye bye！”

“喂……谢谢……”我故且一试吧！至少把白痴寄放在她那里，总比被外人诱惑强！

“等一下……不要谢我，不如给我一个承诺当谢礼吧！若有一天，我结婚时，请做我的伴娘！”

“…好！”谢谢……

   
◆◆◆◆◆

  
三年后，某天傍晚，正要出门时，电话响起……

“Yes？”

“Hello, may I speak to Rukawa please?”

“……speaking.”

“流川，是我！晴子！樱木将要去找你了，你们自己好好努力加油啦！bye！”

什么？白痴要来……

“喀～！”耳膜好痛……

臭女人！把电话盖得那麽响！下次一定盖你电话！你等着瞧…臭女人！

嗯…白痴……终于要来了。

但几时会到？咦？为什么会来得那么匆忙？……那个臭女人，什么都没有说……

“喂！请问臭……赤木晴子在吗？”很不甘心拨这个电话……

“你想骂我呀！”

“……”有事求她，只好默认了。

“喂！想问什么？你不说，我不知道！”

“那个…白痴…什么班机？”

“这么紧张……嘻！我说呀──我不知道，他还在申请VISA呢！你下个星期再问吧！Bye──”……喀！

臭女人！去死吧！

白痴！你快点来，我不想再靠那个臭女人提供你的消息给我……

快点来……

 

(本文于2003年2月13日02:26:15在“N2”首次发表)


End file.
